


Daddy Derek

by Hepzheba



Series: Of Love and Fluffy Bunnies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Derek POV, Domestic, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1541951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a normal day. Until it suddenly wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day and I wanted something fluffy. This is the result. I take no responsibility if anyone gets diabetes from this.
> 
> It's unbeta'd at the moment. 
> 
>  
> 
> [My tumblr](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/)

The first time anyone calls Derek ’dad’ is just a normal day, a Tuesday. There’s nothing special about it, nothing that should point to that he’s going to experiencing anything out of the ordinary. They’re in the kitchen, Derek’ s by the counter making the meat ready for the grill and Stiles is peeling potatoes by the sink.

“Daddy,” Claudia calls from the door opening.

“What is it, sweetie?” Stiles asks, only turning his head slightly to show he's listening.

“Not you. Daddy Derek,” Claudia says and Derek freezes. There’s a clang and a bang as Stiles drops the potato and the peeler he’s been holding. Derek turns his head to him, Stiles is staring down at his hands, they’re shaking slightly. Derek swallows around the lump in his throat. Stiles is obviously not pleased to hear his six year old daughter calling Derek daddy.

“Daddy?” Claudia asks again, a hint of rare uncertainty in her voice.

Derek stares at Stiles whose hands drop to the edge of the sink, gripping it so tightly his knuckles turn white. Stiles doesn’t say anything.

“What?” Derek asks maybe a bit too harshly after a too long silence. He tears his eyes away from Stiles. Claudia is playing with the hem of her blue skirt, looking uncertain and Derek wants to sink to his knees and hug her because he doesn’t want her to ever feel that way, but he’s afraid he’ll make it worse if he does that.

“The grill’s not burning anymore. It’s time for the meat. Right?”

“Right.” She doesn’t seem to notice how forced Derek’s smile is; her own face splits into a grin, showing off the fact that she’s missing one of her front teeth.

“Go watch the grill – but don’t touch anything,” Claudia rolls her eyes as Derek says this, because she knows not to touch the grill, Derek and her grandpa have taught her that, “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay.” Claudia bounds out of the kitchen and Derek hears her talking to someone out on the porch on the back, probably her two bunnies.

Derek turns slowly to Stiles who, after a moment of staring down in the sink, turns his head to Derek. His brown eyes are filled with tears but there are no traces of them on his cheeks – Derek can bet his ass that Stiles is trying so hard not to let them fall.

“Stiles, I’m-” Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ arm and Stiles sniffles and rubs at his eye with his forearm, his hands still being wet. “I can tell her not to call me that, it’ll be okay.”

The words feel like a lie. Nothing will be okay. Derek has been kidding himself, pretending to be a family. Stiles and Claudia have played their parts so well, they even moved in with Derek just a month ago, and Derek knows he’s not Claudia’s dad but he feels like it and hearing Claudia call him daddy sent a surge of pure joy through him. Until he noticed Stiles’ reaction, then the joy turned sour and Derek has no idea how to make it right.

“I know-” Stiles pauses to take a deep breath, “I know you didn’t sign up for this, that you won’t want to be Claudia’s dad or something like that and-”

“Stiles, wait, are you saying you think _I_ don’t want her to call me her dad?”

Stiles averts his gaze to the sink once more. Derek grabs his arms and manhandles him into standing in front of Derek and when Stiles still isn’t looking at him, Derek puts his hand on Stiles’ chin, forcing Stiles’ face up and then finally Stiles’ eyes meet his. Stiles looks terrified, Derek realizes.

“You think I’m not ready for this?”

“Well, we’ve been dating for a little over seven months and I have a kid and-”

“Stiles, I know you have a kid. If you remember, I met her before I met you. I fell in love with Claudia before I fell in love with you.”

To his horror, Derek feels his own throat clam up and he has to swallow a few times.

“You’re not freaked out?” Stiles asks, his voice uncertain and eyes darting all over Derek’s face, as if he’s trying to find doubt there.

“No, I’m- Fuck, I love you so much. Both of you.”

“Really?” Stiles asks and now he lets his tears fall down his cheeks. Derek lets out a breathless, relieved laugh.

“Really.”

Derek pulls Stiles close to him, burying his nose in Stiles’ hair, just by his ear.

“I love you, too,” Stiles sniffles and laughs a bit choked up. “Fuck, I thought you were going to leave me.”

“Leave you?” Derek repeats and holds Stiles at arm’s length. “I knew you were a bit crazy, but that’s- are you batshit insane?”

“Fuck you,” Stiles retorts with nothing but love in his voice and leans in to kiss Derek. “It’s just- ever since Heather left us I’ve been wanting to find someone who Claudia liked as well. I didn’t even dare to dream she would actually get to have another parent. I- Fuck, I love you.”

“Daddy, you said a bad word.”

“Fuck,” Stiles says again and Derek chuckles.

“That’s two dimes in the _Bad word jar_ for you,” Derek says and places another kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“Daddy, come on, the fire’s dying,” Claudia sighs dramatically.

Stiles gives a breathless laugh and Derek can’t help but kiss him again.

“I love you,” he murmurs and Stiles smiles against his lips.

“Da-ad,” Claudia whines.

“I love you too.”

Claudia makes a retching sound she probably has picked up from Stiles and-slash-or Scott.

“Go help your daughter,” Stiles says and makes a shooing motion at Derek, his eyes sparkling and his face almost splitting in two, that’s how big his smile is. Derek guesses his smile is equally big and equally ridiculous, so he doesn’t say anything.

“Okay, princess, will you get the tweezer?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only thought this story would have one chapter, but I always knew the reason Claudia started to call Derek dad and I wanted to share it with you guys.
> 
> My wonderful beta is foreverblue_navy; thanks, honey!
> 
> I have now edited the first part of this series so the timeline has changed somewhat. The date for their wedding is now unknown.

They curl up on the couch later, after dinner and after saying good night to Clint and Tasha. Claudia is in the middle with her head against Stiles’ chest and legs across Derek’s lap. Derek’s hand is against the nape of Stiles’ neck, rubbing his thumb against the skin there.

“Clouds?” Stiles asks and Claudia looks up at her father. Derek watches them; the eyes are the same as are the nose and the mouth. Claudia doesn’t have as many moles on her cheeks as Stiles has, but she has a few at least. Derek’s glad she looks so much like Stiles. She probably has some attributes from her mother, but Derek can only see things he knows she’s gotten from Stiles. Stiles probably has photos of Claudia’s mom if she wants to see them when she gets older, but he has never shown them to Derek. Derek doesn’t mind not seeing. To him – and to Stiles, he knows – Claudia’s mom is as good as dead.

“Why did you call Derek daddy before?”

They had discussed this earlier when Claudia was saying good night to her bunnies, agreed that they should ask why she suddenly had decided to call Derek dad when he wasn’t her dad, not by blood at least, and he hadn’t been in their lives for that long.

“He is, isn’t he?”

“You know he’s not your real dad?” Stiles asks and Claudia nods, looking somber.

“It takes a girl and a boy to make a baby,” she nods. “But mommy left.”

“Yeah, mommy left,” Stiles sighs and Derek presses his fingers against Stiles’ neck in a show of support. Stiles gives him a brief smile.

“Jackson said it was weird that I didn’t call Derek dad. Jackson has two moms and two dads and they all take care of him. He stays with his real mom and new dad on the weekdays and on the weekends he’s with his real dad and new mom. Derek’s my new dad, right?”

Derek smiles at her logic.

“Right,” he says. “If you want that. Do you want me as your dad?”

Claudia nods and smiles at him.

“Of course, silly. My daddy loves you and I loves you. Daddy was sad before you came. He didn’t tell me but I know.”

Derek presses a kiss to Claudia’s forehead – god, that precious girl! When he raises his eyes he can see that Stiles’ eyes are shiny in the dim lights from the setting sun.

“And now daddy’s happy,” Stiles mumbles and presses a kiss to the back of Claudia’s head, the easiest part for him to reach. “Because he’s got a lovely daughter and a lovely boyfriend.”

“Why isn’t he your husband?” Claudia cranes her neck to look at Stiles who blinks kind of stupidly at her. Derek snorts.

“You have to be married to be someone’s husband. You remember Scott and Allison’s wedding, right? When Allison was so pretty in that white dress and you and Scott danced a lot?”

Claudia nods, a smile breaking out on her face.

“Before they married, Scott was only Allison’s boyfriend, but now he’s her husband. Being married means that you stay together forever. Do you understand?”

Claudia’s brown eyes narrows as she’s obviously giving Stiles’ words some thought.

“Yeah. Why don’t you get married?”

Stiles laughs softly.

“Because Derek hasn’t proposed to me yet. A proposal is when you ask someone else to marry them.”

“Do you want to marry my dad?” Claudia turns to Derek who feels caught red-handed. Stiles laughs at her, giving Derek a wink.

“If Derek wants to marry me he’ll have to ask me himself. Or I’ll ask him. If he wants to marry me, he’ll say yes.”

“Ask him now!” Claudia kicks her legs against Derek’s leg and he doesn’t know which one of them she’s commanding to propose. Maybe she hopes just one of them should pop the question?

“It has to be romantic,” Stiles laughs. “And planned. Remember that Scott took Allison to that nice restaurant and had the ring in the glass?”

Claudia nods.

“But I want to be there,” she whines. “Scott wouldn’t want us there,” she tells Derek. “He was afraid she’d say no.” She rolls her eyes at this, and Derek doesn’t know if it’s because she’s realizing how farfetched the idea of Allison saying no to Scott is, or if it’s because this is something she has picked up from Stiles. It’s sometimes scary how much of Stiles he can see in the girl. Especially the sarcasm. Derek read somewhere that small kids didn’t understand sarcasm and irony. Claudia has obviously not read that article.

“Isn’t it your bedtime now?” Stiles asks in a way of changing topics and Derek is quite thankful for it. He doesn’t know if Stiles is opposed to the idea of getting married. When Derek proposes – if, he mentally corrects himself – he wants to be quite sure Stiles is going to say yes. Right now Stiles might think it’s too soon. While Derek only really has himself to think of, Stiles has a daughter to think of and Derek knows Stiles would do anything for her, knows Stiles had some doubts in the beginning of their relationship because of Claudia, afraid that she’d get attached and then they’d break up. Derek’s quite afraid of that still because he’s already attached to both Stiles and Claudia.

“I don’ wanna go to bed!”

“I was going to read the story about the wolf,” Derek says and pretends to be sad.

“Oh.” Claudia looks a bit closer to agreeing to going to bed and Stiles smirks at Derek over Claudia’s head, clearly picking up on what Derek is doing.

“I really want to hear the story about the wolf,” he says in mock-sadness. “But if you don’t want to go to bed…”

Claudia gives a huge, put-upon sigh and crawls off the couch.

“I guess we can go to bed then.”

Stiles picks her up and lets her ride his back to her bedroom. Derek follows at a more leisure pace.

They lay in Derek and Stiles’ king sized bed with Claudia in the middle as Derek reads the story. Claudia falls asleep before it’s even finished. Stiles shakes his head with fondness as he picks her up and carries her back to her room. Derek stays on the bed, putting away the book on his bedside table. There are three other children books on top of a thriller novel of which Derek can’t even remember the main plot.

Stiles comes back a few minutes later, closing the door behind him, his gaze roaming over Derek’s body, making something in Derek’s belly churn.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Stiles groans and crosses the floor to kneel beside Derek, leaning down to kiss him. Derek leans up to meet his lips, pulling Stiles down on top of him.

“Hi,” Stiles mumbles as they pull apart, both of them a bit breathless. Derek doesn’t say anything but roll them over so he’s on top. Stiles lets out a surprised, breathless laugh that turns into a moan when Derek kisses his neck.

 

Later they’re loose-limbed and sated, and Derek lies with his head on Stiles’ chest, connecting each mole to the other with his thumb and forefinger. Stiles’ hand rubs slowly over his back.

“I would say yes, you know,” Stiles says and Derek makes a inquiring sound because he can’t remember what they had been talking about, _if_ they had been talking about something. “If you proposed. I’d say yes.”

Derek raises his head, his eyes meeting Stiles’. Stiles looks worried but certain.

“I would, too,” Derek says and kisses him softly. “I love you.”

“Yeah, I love you too,” Stiles mumbles against his lips.


End file.
